


Twenty Minutes

by thepsychicclam



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 6th period, Zack meets Slater in the locker room and they have exactly twenty minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [24_centuries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_centuries/gifts).



Zack walked down the deserted hallway. He should have been in 6th period trig, but with a fake hall pass and a fake sick note, he was in the clear. The teacher wouldn't miss him – she just stood in front of the class with an overhead anyway and droned on about cosigns and tangents or something like that and never even looked at the class. Zack would never be missed.

He glanced around, made sure the hallway was still empty, and slipped into the boys' locker room. The room was silent, and Zack smiled. Perfect. Slater had 6th period weight training, so he should be in there in a few minutes.

Zack didn't wait for Slater to get in there. He went ahead, shed his clothes, and walked into the showers. He turned the water on hot and stood under the spray. It was soothing, and he relaxed while he waited.

"Get dirty in history?" Zack smiled and turned around. Slater was leaning against the doorway to the shower, arms crossed, expression amused. Zack stretched his arms over his head, sticking his hips out provocatively, water sliding down his body. Zack shook his head.

"Nope. But I was hoping to get a little dirty before school let out."

"I think I can help with that." Slater pulled off his shirt and pushed down his sweats, leaving them in a pile in front of the door. "We have exactly twenty minutes before anyone will be back. Think that's enough time?"

"You know it is," Zack said, pushing Slater back against the wall. He attacked his mouth, feral kisses pressed roughly against lips. "Mmm…how has your day been?"

"Pretty good," Slater replied, grabbing Zack by the arms, spinning them around, and shoving him against the wall. Zack let out a grunt and bucked against Slater. Both boys were hard, which Zack though would expedite this whole thing. Twenty minutes was plenty of time.

"Good," Zack said, reaching down between them and wrapping his hand around Slater's cock. The water was warm around them, adding a bit of sensation against their skin. Slater moaned softly against his mouth, exhaling hot breath against Zack's tongue. He gave Slater's cock a squeeze, then started sliding his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Slater imitated Zack, grabbed his cock and gave it tug. Zack kissed Slater with more passion, slipping his tongue deep inside his mouth. Slater's tongue was warm and soft, and his mouth had a slight hint of a protein shake.

Zack pulled Slater closer to him, feeling muscles pressed against his lean frame. He placed a few kisses against Slater's mouth, short, brief pecks, dragged his tongue across the other's bottom lip, then pulled it in his mouth with his teeth. He bit down roughly and Slater thrust into Zack's hand. Slater kissed from Zack's mouth across his cheek, down his neck. Zack leaned his head back against the wall as Slater worried a spot on his neck. Zack's hand relaxed as Slater's hand sped up, squeezing and twisting at the head. Slater bit the chord of Zack's neck.

"Yes," he moaned, the water dripping between them and beating against their shoulders. Zack inhaled and concentrated entirely on Slater's fingers. "A little faster." Slater obeyed, the sound of the shower drowning out the small noises coming out of Zack's mouth. A few minutes later, Zack wrapped his free hand around Slater's bicep, feeling it flex beneath his fingers as he pumped his fist. Squeezing Slater's arm, Zack pressed his hips forward and came in Slater's hand, the water rinsing them clean.

"Mmm…" Zack murmured, smiling with his eyes closed.

"You know," Slater said, thrusting his hips forward a bit, "I'd like to share that feeling."

"Sorry." Zack squeezed his fist and opened his eyes. "It's your fault, you know."

"Shut up, Preppy, and finish me off." Slater kissed him again as Zack pumped his fist. It only took a few minutes for Slater to come, then they turned off the water, dried off, and put their clothes back on.

"See you after school at The Max?" Zack said, grabbing Slater and kissing him again.

"Of course. And tonight I'm coming over."

"You better. This was just foreplay." Zack smiled and walked toward the door.

"Hey, Preppy?" Zack turned around. "Twelve minutes."

"That's a wasted eight minutes."

"Next time."

Zack grinned and walked back into the hall.

-fin


End file.
